How the Grinch won Christmas
by avintagekiss24
Summary: Since the infamous Wentworth Binge, the universe has not been kind to Rick and Michonne. But Jesus is throwing yet another party on the most magical night of year. Maybe something good will come out of it? Maybe?


_**Here's another Christmas gift from me to you! I hope you all had a wonderful day with your families and friends! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Richonners!**_

* * *

 _ **How the Grinch won Christmas.**_

"Daryl, honey, will you please get in here and help me?" Jesus whines loudly from the kitchen, picking up a tray of assorted crackers, cheeses, and grapes before moving into the dining room.

Daryl takes a sip of his beer and turns his head slightly, sliding his eyes toward his husband. The crowd on the TV cheers loudly and his attention is again back on his Atlanta Falcons as Julio Jones saunters into the end zone. He fist bumps the air slightly and pops another cracker, piled high with thinly sliced sausage and Havarti cheese, into his mouth.

"Daryl!"

He rolls his eyes and stands from his spot on the couch, noting the anger flashing through the small but dangerous Paul "Jesus" Rovia-Dixon. He walks into the dining room and leans against the wall, watching with a smirk on his face as Jesus works himself up into a tizzy, "What do you need babe?"

Jesus cuts his eyes toward him before returning his attention to the twelve lemon centerpiece in font of him, "You to not be a dick. It's Christmas Eve."

Daryl chuckles, "Okay, what else?"

"The wine please."

Daryl doesn't fuss, he just moves into the kitchen and starts tucking bottles under his arm and filling his hands with a few more before moving back into the dining room to arrange them on the table. The doorbell rings and they both look toward it, Jesus swearing under his breath, causing Daryl to shake his head with another smirk, "Relax. I got it."

Daryl treks through the house, jogging a little toward the door before throwing it open to reveal the much smaller, but much cuter Michonne on his doorstep, "I got the damn fondue forks Paul was screaming about. Shit, I had to go to three different stores!" She complains, stepping past Daryl and shrugging out of her jacket, "But how are you?" She asks, turning into the taller man to hug him tightly, "Still alive, which is good."

"He is on a fucking roll tonight."

She laughs loudly, moving through the familiar house and ends up in the kitchen. She tosses the forks on the counter and joins the frustrated Paul as he scurries around the long dinner table, "Paul, stop being mean to Daryl."

He looks up, throwing his hands in the air as he scoffs loudly, "Where is he now? Back in front of the TV again?"

She laughs in response, walking up to him to place her hands on his shoulders, "He never helps you! Don't expect him to start now."

"Thank you Chonne!" Daryl calls toward them, picking up his beer once more and settling into his usual spot.

Michonne shoots a toothy grin toward her long-haired friend and he scoffs again, shaking his head but not able to stop the grin from spreading on his own face, "What are you so damn happy about?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." She says happily, playing with the fringes of the decorative runner laid across the table, "It's Christmas Eve, I'm spending it with my very best friends-"

"And finally being able to see Rick." He cuts her off.

"That too!" She basically squeals, biting her bottom lip as an infectious smile spreads across her face again, "Between his kids and crazy schedule and my workaholic nature, we almost never get to see each other. I haven't seen him in a week."

"Is he on his way?"

She nods, popping a grape into her mouth before picking up a bottle of wine and popping that open as well, "He texted me like twenty minutes ago, said he'd just clocked out. He's gonna run home and shower."

It's been about a month and a half since the infamous Wentworth binge challenge went down between Rick and Michonne. They text and talk every day, but between her insane workload and the crazies running the streets of Atlanta, they've only managed to actually seen each other a grand total of three times. The first date was supposed to be dinner and a movie. They were only halfway through dinner when some asshole decided he wanted to hold up in a convenience store located just around the corner. They were about five hours into their negotiations when they gave up and called Rick.

The second date was ice skating with his two kids, Carl and Judith. The night started out pretty well, everybody was having fun until Carl decided to get cute in front of a group of high school girls. He skated right into the wall, flipped over it, and face planted on the cement. So, Rick and Michonne spent the night in the emergency room with a cranky two-year-old and a bloody, bruised teenager. Date number three was a disaster from the start. Netflix and chill at his place he proposed. Well, Merle Dixon had other plans for her. She had bent over backwards for Daryl, trying to keep his brother out of prison for the umpteenth time. She pulled ever string she had and this idiot just has to get popped for reckless driving. She was two streets away from Rick's place when her phone rang and the usually testy Daryl was beside himself with anger, screaming more at his brother than her, but screaming none the less.

So, here she is. Hopeful as ever on Christmas Eve to finally see her possibly, maybe, future boyfriend, husband, father of her children. But one thing at a time. They at least need one night where the rest of the world doesn't interfere. The annual dinner party heats up after a while, Maggie and Glenn showing up within minutes of Michonne. Sasha and Abraham trudge in a while later, with Tara and Rosita bringing up the rear. Morgan and Carol even make a rare appearance since bringing home their newly adopted baby girl. Everyone but Rick. Michonne sits next to Daryl, checking her phone like a dope fiend waiting for their dealer to call.

"He must have gotten caught up at work or something," Daryl whispers, squeezing her knee underneath the table, "He'll be here."

Right on cue, her phone chimes but her heart sinks as she reads his words.

 _Judy took a tumble down the stairs. Lori's freakin out so she's taking her to the emergency room and wants me there. Don't hate me :(_

Michonne rolls her head toward Daryl, poking out her bottom lip as she rests her head on his shoulder and tilts her phone toward him. He reads it carefully before turning slightly to kiss her on her forehead, a slow chuckle bubbling up in his chest, "Sorry kiddo."

"What's wrong Michy?" Rosita asks, taking notice of her now somber demeanor.

"Oh, nothing really," Michonne sighs, stabbing her fork into a baby potato out of anger, "Just being stood up on Christmas Eve, just my fucking luck." The table laughs and she joins them, knowing that she has too much to be thankful for to be bummed out over some dude, "Y'all don't call me the Grinch for nothing."

"Here's to Michonne!" Tara pipes up, raising her glass.

Everyone joins in, whooping and hollering as they click glasses at their friends' misfortune playfully. Hour pass, and the alcohol is flowing freely through all the party goers. Carol and Morgan packed up and hit the road after dinner but the rest are hanging strong as the clock strokes two am. Daryl and Glenn sit at the table, cigars hanging off their lips as they play poker, taunting one another as they both claim victories. Tara and Rosita laugh with Paul as they slowly decorate the small tree, but do more reminiscing than anything. Maggie and Michonne, who are supposed to be helping, slow dance together to Sam Smith in front of the TV.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?" Michonne asks, slurring her words slightly as she rests her cheek on Maggie's shoulder, "Too god damn long!"

"Glenn!" Maggie screams sharply, "Have sex with Michonne."

"Okay." He answers back simply, shooting a finger gun in the girls direction before wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Michonne laughs as she twirls away from Maggie, spinning in a slow circle, "Aww, thanks man!"

"Anytime girly. Anytime." Glenn blows her a kiss but slams his hand on the table as Daryl throws down a royal flush, "Shit!"

Paul turns his attention toward his vibrating phone as he pulls it from his pocket. He reads the incoming text message and darts his eyes toward the windows in the living room. He quietly excuses himself from Tara and Rosita, tapping Daryl and Glenn on their shoulders to drag them along with him as he passes by. The girls continue to laugh and sing, Michonne somehow ending up wrapped in a string of white Christmas lights. Tara plants a Santa hat on her head to complete the look then kisses Michonne on her cheek, pulling her close to pose for a quick photo by Rosita.

Daryl peeks back into the room, snapping his fingers to get Maggie's attention. He points toward the banister behind her to the mistletoe that Paul laid along the fireplace in decoration. She catches a pair of blue eyes over Daryl's shoulder and smiles widely, grabbing the leafy plant and holding it above her drunk friends' head. She clamps her free hand over Michonne's eyes and waves the four boys over.

"What are you doing?" Michonne giggles, trying to wiggle out of Maggie's grasp and the lights that keep her arms plastered to her sides.

"Okay," Maggie coos, waiting for everyone to get into position. She slides her hand away from Michonne's face and steps back a little, "Open your eyes."

Michonne pops open her chocolate brown eyes and gasps a little as Rick stands before her, beaming at her all the while, "Hey." He greets her softly.

"Hi." She lets out slowly, a smile spreading across her face, lighting up her features even more than the white lights wrapped around her, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He shrugs, his eyes dipping toward her lips, "I really wanted to be here."

She's still all smiles as her dreamy eyes bounce back and forth between his, "Seems like the universe is against us, huh?"

Nodding a little, he whispers, "Not anymore."

He reaches out and places his hands on her cheeks, rubbing slow circles into her skin as his eyes roam over her face. She beams up at him, biting her bottom lip as he lowers his pillowy soft lips to hers. When they connect, it's like an electrical surge that all of them can feel. Paul smiles up at Daryl, leaning into him and wrapping an arm around his waist to apologize for his behavior earlier. Tara grabs her phone and goes live on Facebook, turning her camera toward the new couple.

"How romantic is this shit?" She comments, zooming in on Rick and Michonne as she giggles when he nibbles at her bottom lip before pulling her in for another deep kiss, "Merry Christmas guys."

She grabs Rosita and smacks a kiss on her lips, drawing a giggle from her before she zooms in all the way on Rick and Michonne, staring stupidly at each other.

"Oh hell," Abraham booms as he and Sasha walk through the kitchen, returning from their booze run, "We leave for fifteen minutes and y'all start shooting a porn? Not cool."

"Way to ruin the moment Abe." Glenn sighs, wrapping his arm around Maggie's neck.

Michonne rolls her eyes, scoffing loudly, "Sorry. He is such an ass."

"No worries," Rick coos, dipping down to capture her lips once more, "I'm sure he'll ruin many more occasions for us. Merry Christmas Michonne."

She laughs wholeheartedly, knowing that good old Abe will do exactly that, "Merry Christmas Ricky dickey dooda." She giggles, too drunk and too happy to care that she's making a fool out of herself.

"Alright, alright, alright. Quit with all the mushy shit! Get in here and get some of this hooch!" Abe booms once more, smacking Sasha on her behind.

Everyone starts to move into to the kitchen, grabbing more glasses as the bottles begin to pop again. Michonne wiggles a little, trying to free her arms from the string of lights wrapped around her. She goes to move but halts as the string tugs at the electrical outlet, "Guys? Hold on. Are you gonna untie me?" She calls, but gets drowned out by the sounds of her friends and new boyfriend laughing in the kitchen, "Guys? Hello?"


End file.
